Ganagu/Magick
__TOC__ The Elements Magick comes in 12 different flavors, called elements. The elements (and their respective colors) are: * Fire - orange * Earth - brown * Wind - turquoise * Water - royal blue * Thunder - yellow * Nature - green * Light - white * Shadow - purple * Weather - pink * Time - beige * Space - black * Ice - pale blue All people in Ganagu have an affinity for one element, based on when they were born, as can be observed by the cyclical distribution of elemental prowess in a given year. This ties in quite naturally with the Zafarkh astrology of Ganagu, as there are twelve sun signs in the'' Eldyzudry'' (lit. star ring), or zodiac, each affiliated with one element. This element is the one that most people will master first and often solely, either naturally or through extended education. Sometimes, however, there will be people who have mastered more than one element. Those people, the Multimages, are a very gifted folk who are held in high regards for their power and discretion in wielding it. Currently, only 13% of the world's population are Multimages, and less than 10% of that are recognized as such by the Magickal Council of Medurinati. Mana Mana is the magickal reserve of a person that determines his or her power in casting magick. Although it is innate to a person, it does have defining characteristic that can be measured concretely by others; the radiation field around a person, or aura. Generally, the color of the aura determines the affinity of the person, as described in "The Elements" above. The thickness and firmness of the aura determines the spiritual health of the person. A strong, thick halo indicates someone who is well in control of their mana, whereas something thinner and more diffused shows the person to be suffering. If there is no aura whatsoever, the person is spiritually dead, and will not be able to cast further magick unless he seeks a magickal clinic. Even so, that does not imply that he is truly dead---there have been sightings of "zombies" who have no aura and yet still live. The "Asgon Truk" Method The methods behind casting magick are numerous, but one has proven to be more than efficient and least burdening to the user. The process is threefold: # Visualization: The user visualizes the form that the magick spell will take on, with as much detail as deemed necessary. It is recommended that the spell be in tune with the caster's affinity. For example, one with an affinity for Earth will imagine a great Golem with the strength of steel, hopefully going into detail as to how exactly the Golem is to function, what its purpose is, etc. Many will find it useful to concentrate on a symbol or invocation for what they are trying to cast, as had been proven by the Magickal Institute of Medurimadi in an extensive study. # Mana Gathering: The user gathers the spiritual strength necessary to cast the spell in the form of their mana reserves. Most often, they will get it flowing through their body and soul before letting it accumulate in their hands or wherever they need the mana. This is, however, the most difficult and, for novices to magick, most dangerous step, as once the spell is cast, the mana will be drained, and will only slowly regenerate over time. The amount of mana needed varies upon the size and complexity of the spell. That is to say, a simple giant wall of fire consumes roughly the same amount of mana as an intricate handheld furnace that changes color frequently and gives off white plumes of smoke. # Casting: Once the spell is visualized, and enough mana is gathered to cast it, the user may manifest the spell at will. It will usually last as long as the user is in close proximity to the spell, unless it is long-range. After the spell runs out, it is highly advised that the user take a rest between castings, depending on the mana usage. If, however, the user begins suffering as a result from the spell, it is strongly suggested that the user be discouraged from further magick until he has recovered, either independently or in a magickal clinic. The Asgon Truk method is named for the alias of an otherwise unknown classical-era mage who founded the core basics of magickal science. Magick Outside the Old Order Although The Old Order is the dominant model for magick, other nations have not been excluded from learning the secrets to controlling the elements, although they have differing systems for which they recognize elements. Talabago Magick Talabaga divides the elements into three types (Sun, Moon, Star), with the appropriate connotations for each division. Sun Magick Sun Magick is often flashy and very beautiful when done right, often taking the form of fireworks or mirages of mythical creatures. Nature in particular is useful for preserving life, with Fire giving warmth and comfort. Furthermore, Talabago lore dictates that the sun is the afterimage of the mother goddess as she does her daily walk through the sky. For those reasons this type is the most popular and beneficial. The following elements are considered sun-types: * Fire * Thunder * Light * Nature Moon Magick In contrast with Sun Magick, Moon Magick is very subtle, with the visual appeal being very subjective. In Talabago lore, the twin moons are the two faces of Death---masculine thanatos (death by violence or accident, the Reaper) and feminine eros (death by natural causes or disease, the Putrefactor). Yet they also serve as psychopomps to the Celestial House, where it is said the dreams of man are fabricated. Thus, Moon magick is more often used to discover and interpret dreams. The following elements fall under the category of moon-types: * Earth * Wind/Weather (considered the same by the Talabago) * Water/Ice (also considered the same by the Talabago) * Shadow Star Magick In contrast with the two types above, Star Magick is considered to be the strangest of all types, for the sole fact that the elements therein control reality itself. There is no mention of it in any text in Talabaga, and no deities preside over it. Those who had mastered it in the old days (and there were few) were considered dangerous, regardless of their disposition, and were nearly always exiled to areas not under Talabago influence. Only during the late Hanate Shoari dynasty was Star Magick accepted as a valid type of magick, and even now its use is highly monitored. The only two elements that fall under this category are: * Time * Space Þrimsdàgr Magick Þrimsdàgr magick-users make no distinctions as far as elements are concerned; instead they divide their magick by usage, each category denoted by an Èndulàr rune, with the meaning of the rune determining the qualities of the magick. ---- Category:Ganagu Category:Concepts